


The Alphas and Omegas of Acapella

by yurihentai641



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), Pitch Perfect RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Futanari, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Other, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurihentai641/pseuds/yurihentai641
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU from the time that the Barden Bella's me DSM. The world is filled with shifters and humans alike as well as alphas betas and omegas in all species. Bella an omega Savanna Cat shifter runs into Kommsisar an alpha leopard shifter. How will Beca handle all of this with such a pushy alpha after her. It doesn't help that she's drop dead gorgeous either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Face to Face

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Pitch Perfect.  
> If you're not into Beca/Kommissar then don't read.  
> May or may not be a one-shot.

A/N: Hey everyone for those of you familiar with this name I'm also on fanfiction.net as well. This is my first time posting on this site as well as my first Pitch Perfect story. Please be gentle.

THIRD POV

Beca couldn't believe that their tour was given away. So Fat Amy's vagina may have been seen world wide. It's not like the entire population of earth wasn't associated with female genitalia. They were either born from one, had one, or enjoyed them. The heads of acapella seemed to think differently however. And now instead of spending her extra time focusing on her internship Beca found herself being dragged to the car show by the rest of the Bellas.

They'd arrived just time to catch the beginning of DSM's show and were so shocked that they were confused on whether or not they should clap. In the end they did just to be polite.

"Barden Bella's." A voice said clearly and they turned to look at the oncoming group of German acapellas. The one who had spoken was the tall blond woman in front. Adorning her head was a pair of cat ears, leopard and her tail was calmly swishing behind her. "You came here to see us? Is it because you are... what is it that you American's say. Jelly?"

Chloe gasped in offense and Beca decided to jump in before things got out of hand.

"Listen we didn't come to start any trouble with you all." Beca had started before she caught sight of the Leopard shifter who was staring directly at her in a way that had Beca's hackles rising. "We just came here to check you guys out before we kick your asses at the Worlds" Beca finished firmly but frowned when the German approached her effectively driving her back. That's when Beca realized that through all the mixed scents the woman's was the strongest alpha scent in the room.

"You are the kicker of ass? But you are so tiny like an elf. Fairie or sprite even" she said with as smirk as she backed Beca up into the wall. The other Bella's mostly Beta's save for Cynthia Rose, Fat Amy, and Emily AKA Legacy parted like the red see instinctively recognizing the battle of wills between the alpha and omega.

Beca frowned at her words but didn't meet the woman's eyes. The pressure that her pheromones were giving off were enough to make her want to submit. If she were to look into her eyes she'd be done for. There was a slight pressure to Beca's ears that had her instantly reacting. Looking up and hissing at the woman even going so far as to snap at her fingers.

"Don't! Touch the ears!" 

"Kommissar?" the male German who seemed to be this woman now known as the Kommissar's back up.

"So feisty" she laughed before grabbing Beca by the chin and forcing her to look in her eyes.

Instantly Beca shook as her ears pressed flat to her head. Her omega was close to the surface right now willing to do anything to appease the older alpha.

"You are so tiny. I could accidentally break you" Kommissar whispered as she continued to stare Beca down.

"I-I'm sorry." Beca said pleadingly in hopes of being released.

"You've done nothing wrong"

Beca was feeling frantic now as Kommissar seemed to not accept her apologies. To her that meant that she'd angered the alpha past the breaking point. Letting out a whimper she began to struggle in any attempt to free herself. Seeing this Cythia Rose an alpha and Fat Amy a bear shifter as well as an alpha stepped forwards shielding Beca from the foreign alpha.

"Look here B we don't want know trouble with you" Cynthia Rose said as she growled slightly at the German.

Kommissar arched a brow before looking past Cynthia Rose to the omega who had definitely caught her interest. The one known as Fat Amy was pushing out her own pheromones in the hopes of comforting the girl.

"Ja. I think it's time we took our leave as well" Kommissar said after a moment. Maybe she'd pushed the girl too hard but something about the girl just called out to her inner alpha telling her to dominate her. Control her. As they turned to leave she had a thought. "My name is Luisa little one. I will be seeing you soon." she stated but not as a threat or a warning. Strictly as a promise that she fully intended to keep. With that DSM left the building.


	2. A real conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating T  
> Do not own Pitch Perfect, any of the songs that may appear in the fiction, or any of the names mentioned. Enjoy  
> This is a female/female, futanari/female fiction. If you don't like don't read.  
> All mistakes are apologized for in advance.

It had been about three weeks since the Bellas had met the German team. Three weeks since they'd seen their competition. Three weeks since Beca had met the female alpha leopard shifter and it had been three weeks since she has been on her mind. The Bella's were starting to worry that something was wrong with her and had even went so far as to have Fat Amy talk to her. Thankfully Amy had mentioned how she knew about Beca's internship and Beca had quickly just stated that she was stressed from her internship. She was but she didn't want to admit that the foreign alpha was also playing a part in her stress.

Currently Beca was working at her internship. After she'd helped out with that Christmas song with Snoop the head producer let her sit in on production meetings and give suggestions.

"Beca! Come over here for a second!" Her boss said from across the room. He'd learned her name in the past few weeks which Beca was silently very thankful of. "There's someone I'd like you to meet"

Standing and walking to his location she could see him talking to someone.

"Kommissar I want you to meet Beca. She's a promising intern here" he stated proudly as he stood to the side so that Beca could see who he was talking to. Beca gasped in shock as she was once again face to face with the leopard shifter. "Everything all right Beca?" her boss asked as he gave her a strange look.

"Y-Yes sir! I'm sorry."

"Great. Beca this is Kommissar. She is a German accapelist? Accapellista? Anyways she's here about a contract that we are tentatively working over. I was impressed with what you showed but because you're an intern and a college group at that I can't really use you and the Bella's. I was wondering if you'd be able to show her around? Maybe even take her out to lunch as she's never been in this part of town before" he said with a smile before clapping Beca on her shoulder and walking away.

Nervously Beca turned to Luisa.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise little mouse" Luisa said with a light air to her tone.

"Surprise yes. Pleasant not so much. Are you following me?" Beca asked with a frown.

"Hmm..." was all Luisa.

"You know in America stalking is illegal?" Beca asked defensively. "What do you want from me?!" She asked sharply.

Luisa smirked slyly before looking Beca up and down suggestively.

"Are you sure you want to know little omega? I would love to show you what I want." She said and Beca shivered before back away from her quickly.

"No thanks" Beca said clearing her throat. "I... I have to show you around so follow me I guess" Beca said lowly before walking away not even bothering to see if Luisa was following her or not.

Walking behind the little omega Luisa was most definitely enjoying her view as she watched Beca's hips sway as she walked and the flick of her tail. The cat omega was really starting to get to her. Every time the girl opened her mouth Luisa had to remind herself that it was indeed a crime to jump an omega in public. Remaining as calm as she could she listened as Beca talked about the building and different rooms. Finally they made it back to their original location.

"And that concludes the tour" Beca said with a sigh as she looked ready to walk off to do something else.

"Weren't you instructed to go to lunch with me?" Luisa asked.

"Right. How could I forget" Beca said under her breath with a frown. "One minute. I have to get my keys and then I'll take you to the best diner in town" 

It didn't take very long for Beca to come back and Luisa willingly sat in the passenger side of the car as Beca drove though she did get her say in music. She also commented a number of times about the size of Beca's car in respect to Beca. mostly how someone so tiny could see over the steering wheel or reach the pedals. Beca was just about out of patience when the made it to the diner.

"You may order anything that you want" Luisa said as she exited the car.

"You don't think that you're paying right?" Beca asked with a frown. Who did this alpha think she was just assuming that she was going to be paying for her.

"I am. If you want tell your boss that you paid" Luisa said with a shrug. Beca opened her mouth to argue but closed it soon after catching the look on Luisa's face.

They were shown to a table quickly and ordered a few minutes later.

"So tell me about yourself little omega" Luisa said with an arched brow.

"Well first off my name isn't little omega or mouse. It's Beca. That's what you're going to be calling me from now on" Beca told her firmly leaving what she believed to be no room for argument.

"Oh really now?" Luisa asked with a laugh. "Okay then Beca" she practically purred. "Tell me about the company"

"It a music industry. We sign artists, produce them, scout them. Just like any other company" Beca explained with a shrug.

"And what is your goal?"

"To be a producer." Beca said. She was never one to be shy about her dreams for the future. "What about you?"

"Well at the moment we are discussing DSM being signed as artists though many in our ranks are interested in producing as well" Luisa told her accepting her food from their waiter as it arrived.

The conversation went on pleasantly like this for the rest of their lunch. Beca was actually starting to think that maybe the leopard shifter wasn't so bad.

"It wasn't bad little mouse. Very good in fact." Luisa said as she placed money on the table and swiftly snatched Beca's car keys. "And I'm driving back" Luisa said expecting and receiving no arguments.

"It's Beca"

"Ok Beca" Luisa said her voice dripping of sex as she spoke the name. Beca's ears stood up straight as she tried to shake off her arousal though Luisa had already caught a scent of it by then. Driving down the streets they made their way steadily back to the production studio. Luisa stopped the car and got out and opened Beca's door before Beca even got her seat belt off.

"Thanks" Beca mumbled.

"Here is my number little mouse. Call me when you want to" Luisa instructed before turning and walking to her own car. She'd decided that she wanted this little omega all for herself and she wasn't known for giving up the things that she wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT

Beca frowned as she sat in her car that now smelled explicitly of the German alpha. It's been a long time since she has been effected by an alpha, especially just by the scent. If it were just a little strong Beca was sure that it would have pushed her into an early heat. Even without the heat her omega was willing to submit with no worry to the alpha. It was frustrating because she was in no way interested in having a litter yet and all her omega seemed to do was purr at the thoughts of tiny little Savannah and Leopard kittens.

"Ugh! Stupid alpha showing up and throwing everything out of whack!!" Slamming her palms on the steering wheel a few times she took a deep breath and turned the key so that the car turned all the way on.  
\------------------------------------  
"Hey Beca welcome back!" Stacey said with a confused smile, most likely smelling the German Alpha's scent on her. As a beta however unless Beca presented signs of real danger or fear Stacey would not step in.

"Why do you smell like that weird German Alpha!?" Chloe shrieked as she stalked into the room. If only alphas could behave more like betas in these times.

"Chloe chill out. It's no big deal." Beca said sending out calming pheromones in hopes of putting her friend at ease.

"How can I be calm when my-! our omega is out fraternizing with enemy alphas! Bringing their stink into our house!!" Chloe snapped.

"Oh so no I'm just an omega?! Cause I thought you saw me as more than that, that you all saw me as more than that, but I guess not huh!" Beca screamed. The other Bellas started to filter into the room at the screams.

"Hey now what is going on?" Fat Amy asked. The Bellas were a tight nit group so fights didn't happen often, especially fights between one of the alphas and their only omega.

"Beca's been talking to that alpha from DSM!" Chloe seethed.

"You don't get to control who I can and can't talk to!" Beca shouted back frustration clear in her scent.

"I do when she's just doing this to get into your head! You're just a silly omega so you don't understand but she's playing you! Making you think you're what she wants so that she can ruin our chances at The Worlds! And you might just let her score too and be like every other statistical omega to be knocked up thinking and alpha wants you!!" Chloe snarled and the room went still. Never had Chloe said something so mean and hurtful before, especially to Beca.

Beca's face dropped, her ears drooped, and there was a spike in the scent of sadness and pain in the room. Before anyone could process anything Beca fled the room in tears. The remaining Bellas looked at Chloe in shock and anger.

"What are you all looking at!" Chloe asked. "You know I'm right!"

"No you aren't!! You're just being an ass! Let's not kid ourselves here, we all know the real reason you're so upset at Beca for being around the German Alpha and it's not cool!" Fat Amy snapped. Beca was her best friend and Chloe had hurt her.

"What are you talking about?!" Chloe said.

"It's clear as day white girl. You want Beca. You want Beca bad. And maybe you thought you stood a chance because Beca's never shown interest in any alpha before but now she has and you feel threatened. Jealousy is not cool." Stacey said as she glared at Chloe.

"That's no reason to be mean to Beca. You're the one who sat back and did nothing. It's not her fault that you missed your chance and she wants another." Cynthia Rose told her.

"I never had a chance ok! Not one. Her sophomore year when everyone but me and her went away for Thanksgiving break she went into heat. I didn't try to take advantage of her. I told her that if she wanted I could help and she looked at me and literally said that's totally gross dude. That she saw me an older alpha sister but not to be jealous because Fat Amy was the cool one that was a bad influence and Cynthia Rose was the overly sexual but protective when needed kind." Chloe admitted with a frown.

"How sisterly of you to say what you said then huh?" Legacy snarled. 

"I thought I was over it ok. That I got over it." Chloe sighed.

"You were wrong Chloe. Very, very wrong and you need to apologize. No matter what you and Beca are friends, and the relationship you have is not one that can be replaced." Lili whispered finally deciding to talk.

"You're right. I'll go talk to her right now." Chloe said as she turned to leave the room. Usually when she was mad Beca spent her time sitting on the front steps but opening the door she found that Beca was not there, and after walking to her parking spot and seeing her car missing realized that Beca was not on campus. "Fuck."  
\--------------------------

Beca jumped in her car and sped out of the parking spot. How could Chloe say something like that to her. Weren't they friends? Chloe couldn't possibly be that type of alpha to look down on omegas could she? But the stuff she had shouted at her made it seem that way. Deciding she needed a drink Beca pulled up to a club that was pretty popular for it's music and its bar-tending. Getting let in wasn't hard, the guards always let the omegas in. Omegas brought Alphas and if enough Omegas and Alphas were gathered into a place then the Betas would start filtering in as well.

Taking a seat at the bar Beca ordered a shot of whiskey, following it off with a rum and coke. A couple of alphas at the bar had been nice enough to buy her a drink, most of them trying to get in her pants but it didn't work, she did take the alcohol though. After her 4th rum and coke and her second white russian Beca caught the scent of the alpha before she spoke.

"Well this is quite a surprise. Who would have thought that my tiny little mouse would be here. Are you sure you are not the one stalking me?" Kommissar asked as she took a seat.

"As if." Beca said as she turned around wobbly in her seat.

"You're drunk." Kommissar told her with worry, there were quite a few alphas in this club right now, more than any other group.

"You make my omega happy." Beca suddenly said as she stared in Kommissar's eyes. Kommissar's brow lifted in surprise, she wasn't expecting Beca to admit something like that.

"But-but Chloe says you're just playing with me" Beca said and a tear slipped from her eye. Kommissar was filled with panic and rage, how dare this Chloe tell her little mouse such a lie. "Sh-she said that you just want to fuck me full of pups and leave me behind. To use me." Beca told her as she turned back to her drink. Before she could drink it Kommissar spun her seat back around.

"You make my alpha happy." she whispered as she took Beca's drink from her hand and placed it back on the counter. "I'm serious about this."

"You are?" 

"Yes. Come with me." Kommissar said as she stood them up and led them both to the exit after settling their tabs. Buckling Beca into the passenger side of her card that she'd flown over from home she drove back to the Bella house. Pulling up outside she scooped Beca out of the car and into her arms considering she couldn't walk two feet without stumbling.

"This is my house!" Beca said loudly in her ear, maybe a little too loud but Kommissar just smiled and agreed. Knocking on the door she waited patiently for it to open. She was a bit surprised to see that when it opened all of the Bella's were there.

"I believe that my little mouse lives here." Kommissar said jokingly as she took in their reactions as they shifted from shocked, worry, and relief.

"I'll take her up to her room. She can sleep this off there." Stacey said as she grabbed her and carried her up the stairs.

"Thank you for bringing her home. We were worried." Fat Amy said calmly.

"What were you doing getting Beca drunk like that huh!" Chloe shouted.

"I came across her in the club already drunk. Can you all tell me something, who is Chloe?" Kommissar asked as she looked around the room.

"What do you want me for?" Chloe asked and Kommissar frowned before moving so quick that she had her arm pressed into Chloe's throat against the wall before any of them could react.

"How dare you tell her that I'm just playing with her? Using her? What the hell is your problem!?" Kommissar demanded. "What makes you think you know anything about me?!"

"She didn't mean it!" Legacy said as she and the other alphas in the room worked to push her off of Chloe. "She didn't."

"No. Because that seemed very specific. You made her cry" Kommissar said though she made no move to put her hands on Chloe again.

"I, I know. It won't happen again I swear. I, I was jealous and just lashing out. I'm sorry. I went to apologize but she was just gone." Chloe whispered.

"Make her cry again and I will hurt you. I've never been more serious in my life." Kommissar told her eerily before walking away. She stopped just before getting into her car. "Tell Beca to call me in the morning." and that was all she said before she sped off.


End file.
